Story:Star Trek: Resistance: The Resistance Incident
Star Trek: Resistance'' Season 1 Episode 2: ''"The Resistance Incident" Synopsis After being crippled by a subspace shockwave, the Resistance finds a colossal starship, and a fast-approaching Centaran fleet... With the vessel's crew incapacitated, the Resistance has to rely on their own ingenuity to keep both vessels out of enemy hands. Chapter 1 Bridge, USS Resistance, May 14, 2435, 1100 hours Morale was low on the Resistance, as it should be, considering the situation. Ever since they got the news about the wormhole, the crew seemed to be convinced that life was now meaningless. On the bridge, the mood was no different. "Status report." Brahms's voice echoed around the silent bridge. "What's there to report?" Snapped an irritated Krigins. "There's been no damn change in anything for the past week." "Krigins," Lesaya snapped back. "Cut it out, both of you. I know things have been difficult, but that doesn't mean you can start going at each other's throats," "Sorry, sir," said both Krigins and Lesaya simultaneously. Brahms quietly realized that he was beginning to gain authority among his crew. "Sir, I'm detecting a strange reading on sensors," said Kelwood in a somewhat quivering voice. "Can you be more specific?", asked Brahms, also in a slightly frightened voice, originating from the tone of Kelwood. "Looks like a subspace shock wave is accelerating towards us at a speed of about warp 8.2, and it's about eighteen hours away," he explained. "That's a long while away," said Brahms with a sense of relief. "Can't we just avoid it?" "No, I'm sorry, sir," said Kelwood with a genuine sound of sorrow in his voice. "It's about 300 parsecs in diameter, and it's heading right at us. It would take us almost 60 hours to avoid it, and that's at our maximum speed of warp 9.99967." "That's not our maximum speed, Lieutenant," Brahms said with a hint of hope in his voice, which to the rest of the bridge crew was quite welcoming in the dire situation that they were caught in. "True sir", thought Kelwood aloud, "Our engines can produce a theoretical maximum speed of warp 9.99995. If we were to travel at that speed for a fraction of the time we have, we might just make it". "But unfortunately", he added, "our structural integrity probably wouldn't hold under the stress that kind of speed might produce." "Maybe we could modify the hull integrity to hold for longer periods of time," said Brahms hopefully. "Give them a hand down in Engineering, Redflower." "Yes, sir!", replied Ensign Ethan Redflower, who had been quite silent since the death of Henry Jacobson, the former captain of the Resistance. With a newfound sense of vigor, knowing that he was doing something to possibly help the situation that he was trapped in, he practically sprinted to the turbolift, and headed to Engineering. Mess Hall, USS Resistance, May 14, 2435, 1300 hours Char'krall, Jrendalian chef on the Resistance, was having a splendid time working on his new and exciting spin on a Bolian grenadafruit soufflé the previous night, when he was given word that the ship probably wouldn't be returning to his home. Now, he walked around the mess hall with a mix of depression and anxiety on his face, thinking more and more about the dire situation he was faced with. He knew perfectly well that there was no chance that he would return home in his lifetime. His musing, however, was interrupted by the sound of the mess hall doors opening and someone stepping inside. "The mess hall's closed," He said, not even looking up to see who it was. "Come back tomorrow." "I came here for some advice, but if you want me to leave, I'll go." Char'krall recognized that voice. Raising his head, he saw the distinctive silhouette of Commander Lesaya in the doorway. "Commander. I'm sorry, just not in the mood for conversation right now." Walking over, Lesaya sat at a table near the window, placed a PADD down and stared out into the dark expanse. "I don't think anyone is right now." She muttered to herself. Sitting down opposite, Char'krall copied her, staring out the window and at the stars. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He quickly realized that Lesaya's gaze was fixed on something in the distance. "Do you see that?" Lesaya was pointing at the object, a look of concern fell across her face. Suddenly she stood up, grabbed her PADD, and ran out of the room. "Commander?" Char'krall called after her, but she was already gone. Bridge, USS Resistance, May 14, 2435, 1307 hours Brahms was in the middle of a conversation with Redflower when Lesaya came bursting through the door. Completely ignoring the surprised voices of her fellow bridge officers, she rushed over to her console, and tapped a series of buttons, filling the viewscreen with an image of a wall of energy. A wall of energy that was getting either bigger, or closer. "You see that?" She broadcasted to the room, in a half-frustrated, half-panicked voice, "That, is a subspace shockwave. A second one." A look of pure terror fell across the faces of everyone present. "How long?" Brahms said to her, in a hushed tone. "Two minutes. Max." Brahms looked around the room, at the viewscreen, then at Krigins. "Red alert! Full power to shields!" "Done and done, but the shields won't have enough power to withstand the energy that thing's generating," Krigins stated. "Then take power from weapons, auxiliary, anything!" Brahms ordered, clearly starting to panic. He ha only been in command for a few days, and he didn't want to lose his ship now. Suddenly Lesaya piped up. "You know what I said about the two minutes? Scratch that, we've got about five seconds." Brahms looked at her. "What?!" "Sorry!" Brahms was about to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of explosions and a blinding light that engulfed the bridge. The shockwave had hit. Chapter 2 Bridge, USS Resistance, May 14, 2345, time unknown "Captain, Captain Brahms? Logan!" Brahms woke to the sound of sparks and falling debris, and the voice of Commander Lesaya trying to wake him. "My head..." He groaned, struggling to get up from the floor. "What happened?" Helping him up, Lesaya started to explain the situation. "The shockwave hit a little earlier than expected," She began, leading to a "No kidding," from Krigins across the room. "Shields failed in 3 seconds flat. Knocked us all out cold. You're lucky, by the way," She said that while pointing at a girder that had landed on the captain's chair. "If you hadn't of gotten up to yell at me, you'd be pretty dead right about now." Looking from her to the girder and back again, Brahms sighed. "As much as I miss Jacobson, I'd rather not like to end up in the same place as him." He said, chuckling slightly. Lesaya looked at him, unimpressed. "Is now really such a good time for a joke?" She said to him, which made him chuckle even more. "Probably not. Status report." He straightened his uniform, clearly trying to look professional. Lesaya began to explain. "We've got shipwide system failures. Weapons are offline, shields down, and half the secondary systems are fried." "What about the warp drive?" "It took a pretty big hit." Interrupted Redflower, who had just stepped onto the bridge, "We can make Warp 2, maybe 3, nothing more. Sensors are fine, though." Brahms sighed slightly, before turning to Lesaya. "Run some long-range scans. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us." Once Lesaya had walked away, Brahms turned to Redflower, with a look of concern in his face. "The drive, can it be repaired?" He asked him. "Probably. Just need a few dilithium crystals and up and running again." Suddenly they were interrupted by Lesaya, who sounded as concerned as Brahms did. "Hey, can you two come over here?" She called to them, "I've found something." They rushed over, to find her staring at her console, which showed a flashing white dot. "What is it?" Redflower inquired. "I was about to ask that myself," Brahms interrupted, "Enlighten us, Lesaya." "I wish I could tell you." She said, "All I can say, is that it showed up in the same place as the shockwave." Brahms looked at her, then the screen, then Redflower. "How long would it take us to get there?" "At Warp 2, 7 hours." "Set a course. I'll be in the ready room." Chapter 3 Command Center, Drek'tor Station, May 14, 2435, 1331 hours Warchief Morask was standing on the raised platform in the middle of the command center, overseeing his subordinates, waiting to kill a slow one. In his mind were thoughts of great battles and victory, where he slaughtered his enemies in cold blood. In reality, he stood there, no battles, no victory. It made his skin crawl. He was interrupted in his musings by the sound of an opening door, and approaching footsteps. "What is it?" He grunted, not even turning around. "Report for you, Groken'tor," Said the one behind him, "And you'll want to see this." Morask turned slowly, ready to kill the fool, but stopped when he saw the outstretched PADD, and then the data on it. "Give that here." He snatched it and started scrolling down, his pupils widening in shock the more he saw. "That's...but that's..." He struggled to find the words, completely dumbstruck. He realized that the room was starting to stare at him, so he snapped at them before continuing to read. Once he finished, he turned to the one who had given the report and handed him back the PADD. "Prepare my fleet for deployment." He growled, "It's time to pay an old friend a visit." Morask turned back around, returning to his thoughts with a new sense of enrichment. "I will reclaim my honor again..." Bridge, USS Resistance, May 14, 2435, 2209 hours Brahms was sitting in his ready room, although he never called it that. He still saw it as belonging to Captain Jacobson, and treated it as such. Everything that was in the room was the same as it was the day he died. Nothing changed, nothing moved. But now he was starting to accept reality. That room was his now. "Bridge to Captain," Lesaya's voice, even over the com, seemed to echo. "We've arrived at the coordinates. And you're gonna want to see this." "On my way." He stood up from his seat, straightened his uniform, then walked out. As he stepped onto the bridge, he was immediately greeted by a massive wall of darkness that was filling the viewscreen. "What the hell?" He asked, to nobody in particular, "What is that thing?" "No idea," Replied Grolls, who had finally decided to make the journey from Engineering, "But it's big, I can tell you that." "How big, exactly?" "Sensors say 12km. Definitely larger than anything we've got." "Solid?" "Not exactly," Lesaya had suddenly decided to pipe up. "I'm reading a large opening at the front of that thing." "Battle damage?" "I don't think so. There's some kind of superstructure running along the inside. Might be worth a look." "Agreed. Helm, set a course." The Resistance's impulse engines lit up, propelling the ship forward at frightening speeds. Pretty soon, they had reached the opening. "We're approaching the opening, Captain." Said the timid voice of the helm officer. "On screen," Brahms ordered. The viewscreen was then filled by a large, circular hole that looked like it went on forever. "Lesaya. What have you got?" "Reading multiple energy signatures within," She began, "And a whole lot of life signs." "Multiple energy signatures?" Interjected Redflower, who up until this point had been silent, "That sounds like there are more ships in there." "Which would mean a hangar bay," Brahms replied. "And maybe a way to repair the ship. Helm, take us in." The engines lit up once more, propelling the Resistance into the dark, seemingly endless tunnel. As they entered, the outline of many small protrusions became visible. "Who wants to bet those aren't for decoration?" Redflower said, looking at the protrusions as they passed. "They look like gun turrets," Grolls replied, "You know, like on those old navy warships?" Everyone looked at him, clearly unimpressed. He instantly looked back at his station. Soon they came across a bay indented into the side of the tunnel, large enough to fit the whole ship inside. "Deploy landing gear," Brahms said, "Let's take this easy." The Resistance slowly made its way inside, passing an energy barrier, placed there presumably to shield anyone in the bay from the vacuum. The ship hit the floor with a soft clunk sound. "Let's see who's home." Command Deck, C.D.N Sakar'ak, May 14, 2435, 2212 hours Morask stood on the command deck of his ship, staring out of the viewscreen into the black, empty void. All around him were the stomps of the crew and the beeping of the consoles. He was smiling slightly, knowing the reward that awaited him. He was approached by one of his officers, who had a look of determination on his face. "Warchief," They began, causing Morask to turn to him, "We are approaching the target. Scans show the ship is disabled. It will be an easy capture." "And a slaughter," Morask replied, his smile growing. "Indeed," The officer continued, "However, there is a...complication." Morask spun around at lightning speed, making everyone turn and stare. "A complication?!" He spat, a fire practically burning behind his eyes. "WHAT complication?!" The officer handed him a PADD, then quickly backed away, trying not to catch his gaze. He caught it anyway and was decapitated by a fusion ax flying into his head. Morask picked it up, nearly crushing it, and read it, stopping only to fling his ax around the room, which made the crew go back to their work. Once he had finished, he dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. "Always a nuisance, always in the way..." He growled, before turning around again and looking down at a crewman. "Send a message to the fleet," He ordered, "And tell them to increase speed to warp 8. I will not let anything delay this victory." The crewman nodded and turned back to his console. "I will claim that ship. I will get my revenge..." Chapter 4 Hanger 17, Insurgence, May 14, 2435, 2215 hours Brahms, Lesaya, Krigins, and Grolls stepped out onto the deck. It was reflective, almost like a mirror. All around them was an empty bay, that, even with the Resistance inside, still had a large amount of room remaining. Not surprising, considering the size of the vessel. Lesaya took out her tricorder and began to scan the room but stopped suddenly and put it away, staring at something a few meters from where she was standing. "Captain, over there." She said, nudging his arm. She started to run over, followed quickly by the others. What she had seen was a crewman, lying flat on the floor. She pulled out her tricorder and scanned the body. "He's dead, sir," She began, "Blunt force trauma. It looks like he was slammed against the bulkhead." "Poor guy," Grolls muttered under his breath. He stood up and looked around. "But where's everyone else?" "Good question." Before they could theorize, a voice echoed around the chamber. "Hello? Are you the rescue team?" Everyone spun around to find the source. Their eyes landed on a now open door, and a humanoid figure standing in front of it. "Hello?" It repeated. Its voice sounded almost organic, but distorted, like a recording. Unsure, Brahms pulled out his phaser, followed quickly by the others. At that moment, the figure's gaze landed on Brahms, though instead of running or making a hostile move, it started to walk towards him. "Ah, a Captain," It began, "Are you in charge here?" As it approached, Brahms realized that it wasn't human. In fact, it wasn't any species he recognized. It was metallic, with large, golden eyes. It walked stiffly, and didn't appear to have a visible mouth. It was an android. "How do you know I'm a Captain?" Brahms inquired, looking the machine up and down. "Your rank badge, of course!" It replied, "I am programmed with the ability to recognize ranks, roles, and positions of over three million civilizations, including Imperial, Centarans, Starfleet..." "Ok, ok, we get it. Who are you?" Lesaya interrupted. "PK-7, at your service!" "What are you?" Said Grolls, looking the machine up and down, inspecting it. "I am a PK-series protocol droid, diplomatic and logistics configuration. And you are...?" "Captain Logan Brahms, USS Resistance," Brahms said, turning his attention to the droid, "And this is Commander Lesaya and Lieutenant Grolls." The droid suddenly stopped, almost recoiling, looking from Brahms to Lesaya to Grolls, then to the looming shape of the Resistance, and back again. "Well," He said, looking down, "This was not expected..." Looking at them, PK-7 lit up again, like someone had flicked a switch in his head. "But anyway, since you're here, I could use some help!" "What's the problem?" Lesaya inquired. "There was an accident, the crew has been incapacitated, and the reactor is offline. The damage is superficial, but I can't restore main power by myself." Brahms took a moment, then spoke. "Where can power be restored?" He asked him. "Main power has to be restored from two places: The bridge and engineering. Flip the switches, and the reactor should restart." "Sounds simple. Grolls, go with PK-7. Lesaya and I will head to the bridge." Brahms ordered. Grolls nodded, then called over the droid. "Let's go, buddy." PK-7 looked at him, confused but showing no emotion on his face, and asked, "Buddy?" Grolls chuckled. "It's an expression." PK-7 became even more confused, "Expression?" Everyone laughed this time. Grolls facepalmed. "This could take a while..." Command Deck, Insurgence, May 14, 2435, 2245 hours Brahms and Lesaya stepped onto the bridge, a large, expansive chamber with a low ceiling and a wide viewing window in place of the furthest wall. All around them were unconscious bodies, some of which lay on the floor, some lying on consoles. "Interesting," Said Lesaya as they entered. "What is it?" Brahms asked, turning to her. She pointed to an unconscious crewman. "Look at the crew, all human. How is that possible?" Brahms looked around, stopping when he saw an individual stirring from their slumber. "Lesaya, over here." He called as he ran over to assist the man, who was stumbling as the feeling in his legs returned. She quickly followed. Looking at him, it became immediately apparent to them that the person wasn't human, the blue skin and piercing red eyes were a big giveaway. "My head," He began, then blinked a few times, looking between the figures that now stood facing him. "Wait, who are you? You're not-" He stopped as he noticed the Starfleet badges adorning their uniforms, as it seemed their identities dawned on him. Turning away, he stumbled over to a console and pressed a few buttons, an image flashing upon it, before looking back at them. "Oh." He said, "It's you. Well, this complicates matters." "It's us?" Brahms repeated, "Were you expecting us?" The person frowned, his eyes sweeping the command deck. "Not expecting you, exactly," He began, but he quickly stopped, "It's somewhat complicated, and classified. But that's not the issue at the moment." "The issue would be your unconscious crew, we take it?" Lesaya interjected. "Exactly right." The man replied, "But also, introductions. Who exactly are you?" Brahms stepped forward slightly, his ego starting to show. "Captain Logan Brahms, and this is my first officer, Commander Kyla Lesaya." "Grand Admiral Thrawn, at your service," Thrawn stated. "I command this vessel." "It's nice to meet you, Thrawn." Brahms replied, outstretching his hand. Thrawn shook it, then turned back to the console he was just viewing. "Systems are out all over the ship, the jump drive, the hyperdrive..." He stopped for a moment, his eyes fixated on something. "Wait, what's this? The internal scanners are picking up two entities moving in the main reactor chamber. One organic, one mechanical." "That would be Lieutenant Grolls and PK-7," Lesaya told him, "They went to restore the main power." "PK7? The shockwave must not have shut him down." Thrawn observed. "Hmm, communications are still online. I should be able to contact them. One moment." He walked over to another console at the back of the room, and began to press buttons, before a green light signaled the activation of the com system. "Talk. It should be broadcasted to the reactor chamber." "Captain to Team 2, come in." Brahms began. There was a silence for a moment, before Grolls's voice came through. "Captain, this is Lieutenant Grolls. I'm guessing you got the com system working?" "We didn't. We found the ship's captain, Thrawn. He did." Thrawn interrupted, Lieutenant, this is Thrawn, Where are you on the repairs?" Brahms shot Thrawn a disapproving look, but didn't stop him. "We've managed to get the secondary systems online," Grolls began, "But I can't understand half of this technology. It's way beyond Starfleet training." "I have some expertise in the ship's systems," Thrawn replied, "Well, I have a better understanding of it than you, anyway. I'm on my way down." He turned to Brahms. "Could you summon a medical team from your ship?" He asked, "If we can revive a few of the technical crew, the repairs should go a lot quicker." "Of course." Brahms replied, "I'll contact my medical officer." Reactor Chamber, Insurgence, May 14, 2435, 0115 hours "We have power, people." Said Grolls, who had his eyes focused on a holographic diagram of the power system. "And we haven't been vaporized yet." Brahms stifled a laugh. "What, did you think the whole thing was going to explode when we flipped the switch or something?" Brahms, Lesaya, and Grolls had been working on, with the assistance of the revived members of the Insurgence's technical crew and Thrawn, restoring the ship's main power, a task which had taken half an hour to complete. But now the system was reactivated, and soon all systems were operating again. "Not bad work, Lieutenant Grolls," Thrawn commented, observing the diagram with his crimson eyes. "Engines, weapons, sensors, everything is operating at near-perfect efficiency-" Suddenly he stopped, his words interrupted by a deafening alarm. "What the hell is that?!" Brahms yelled, over the sound of klaxons, his voice barely audible. "It must be a malfunction!" Thrawn yelled back. As he spoke he tapped a series of buttons on the holographic projector, which made the alarms suddenly cut out. "There we go. That alert doesn't usually go off unless-" He stopped short, a look of realization on his face. "Unless...oh no." He turned to one of the technical crew. "Bring up long-range scans." The crewman complied, and the diagram was replaced by a radar-like projection, showing multiple flashing dots approaching the ship. Brahms didn't have to guess what they were, as Thrawn beat him to it. "Centarans." Chapter 5 Command Deck, C.D.N Sakar'ak, May 14, 2435, 0116 hours Warchief Morask previously confident of victory, was now frustrated, as a holographic image of the colossal vessel was being shown to him. "Their primary power systems came online five minutes ago, Warchief." Said one of the Centaran crew, although no response was given by Morask. "Their weapons and propulsion are fully active, and structural damage is minimal. However-" He paused as Morask was suddenly staring right at him. "However...what?" He said, ever impatient. The crewman continued. "However, their autocannons are still offline. We have a chance." A sinister smile spread across Morask's face. "Increase speed to maximum." He commanded, "I want to reach them before their autocannons are reactivated. I will not be denied my prize!" Bridge, Insurgence, May 14, 2435, 0120 hours The Resistance away team, Thrawn, and two of his officers were standing around a hologram of the Centaran fleet, which was highlighting the vessel in the center of the formation. "The C.D.N Saka'rak." Said Thrawn, looking around at the assembled group, "The personal command ship of Warchief Morask. A Derokor-class dreadnought, armed to the teeth and practically invulnerable." "So how do we blow it up?" Grolls asked, attracting the other's attention. "That's a difficult task." Thrawn replied, "The Insurgence's autocannons can easily disable it, but it's going to take some time to recharge them. And since we only have the tertiary reactor online, we'll have to divert power from the weapons until we can activate the others." Thrawn looked towards Brahms. "If the Resistance could hold off the fleet, it would be appreciated."Category:Star Trek: Resistance